


In the Storm - Im Sturm

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [31]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Folge 165 - Im Schatten des Giganten (Buch), M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 96. In the Storm - Im SturmDer Fall im Yosmite National Park hat bei allen drei Detektiven Spuren hinterlassen, wenn sie auch nicht bei allen so sichtbar sind, wie bei Justus. Statt der erhofften erholsamen Nacht, auf die sich nicht nur Peter gefreut hat, geht ein Satz von Peter Bob nicht durch den Kopf. Wieso hat Peter ein Testament gemacht?
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	In the Storm - Im Sturm

**Author's Note:**

> **!!!Spoiler!!!** Im Schatten des Giganten  
> Die drei Detektive begleiten Mr Andrews in den Yosmite National Park um dort über ein langes Wochenende Urlaub zu machen. Stattdessen zeigt ihnen ein anderer Jugendlicher, Randy, geheimnisvolle Blutspuren, in der Abenddämmerung wird auf sie geschossen und Justus wird dabei verletzt. Bob und Justus kommen hinter das Geheimnis der Blutspuren und geraten dabei in einen Hinterhalt, während Peter und Randy sich an den schweren Aufstieg des berüchtigten Giganten machen und dabei in die Rettungsaktion einer verunglückten Bergsteigerin geraten, die nicht nur durch das aufziehende Gewitter für sie alle eine Gefahr wird.  
>  **!!!Spoiler!!!**
> 
> Ich habe das Buch gelesen und Peters Kommentar über sein Testament, als er und Randy sich am Morgen von Bob verabschieden um sich auf ihre Klettertour zu begeben, hat sofort eine Kaskade von Gedanken in meinem Kopf losgelöst. Und das hier ist das Ergebnis.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

Bob fühlte sich, als könne er sich für den Rest seines Lebens nie wieder rühren. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen und er wollte wirklich einfach nur schlafen, doch was er auch tat, der Schlaf kam nicht. Vor den Fenstern tobte das Gewittert und schon allein deswegen war Bob froh, dass er nicht in ihrem Zelt lag, sondern in einem sicheren und trockenen Bett. Aber es war nicht der Sturm, der draußen tobte, der ihn wach hielt, sondern der in seinem Inneren.

Er wandte den Kopf und sah Peters dunkle Gestalt auf dem anderen Bett liegen. Peter hatte keine Probleme damit gehabt einzuschlagen. Aber er war auch so müde gewesen, als endlich alles geklärt war, dass er es kaum noch in das Zimmer geschafft hatte, dass Mrs Finn ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

Als Dank dafür, dass sie Ranger Thomson entlarvt und ihren Sohn damit von allen Anschuldigungen befreit hatten, hatte Mrs Finn auch Bob und Peter ein Zimmer in ihrem Hotel angeboten. Erst hatten sie es ausschlagen wollen, doch dann war Peter bereits eingeschlafen, kaum dass er im Auto saß und Justus, Bob und Mr Andrews hatten entschieden, dass eine Nacht in einem richtigen Bett ihnen und vor allen Dingen Peter gut tun würden. Und Peter war so erschöpft gewesen, dass er nicht einmal großartig protestiert hatte, als Mrs Finn ihn und Bob in dieses Zimmer geführt hatte. Hier war er sofort auf eines der beiden Betten gefallen und hatte weiter geschlafen.

Bob selbst hatte sich ein Bad gegönnt, auch in der Hoffnung die Entspannung würde gegen die Kopfschmerzen helfen. Am Anfang hatte er sie gar nicht so sehr bemerkt. Erst waren Justus und er damit beschäftigt gewesen einen Weg aus der Hütte heraus zu finden und danach hatten sich die Ereignisse so sehr überschlagen, dass Bob sie einfach verdrängt hatte. Doch als Peter endlich aus dem Hubschrauber gestiegen war und diese entsetzliche Angst um seinen Freund aus Bob gewichen war, hatten die Folgen des Schlages, den er hatte einstecken müssen, sich wieder bemerkbar gemacht.

Doch auch das Bad und zwei Schmerztabletten hatten nicht dagegen geholfen. Bob glaubte nicht, dass er eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte, den es fehlte die typische Übelkeit. Dennoch war er sich sicher, dass eine Runde Schlaf gegen die Schmerzen helfen würde. Das Problem war, dass sein Körper zwar alle Anzeichen von Erschöpfung zeigte, seine Gedanken aber partout nicht zur Ruhe kamen.

'Peter hat ein Testament gemacht', schoss es ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. Bob selbst hatte noch nie auch nur darüber nachgedacht, so etwas anzufertigen. So oft sie auch schon in Gefahr geraten waren – und teilweise wirklich in Situationen, von denen er gedacht hatte, sie würde nicht wieder da heraus kommen – hatte er später nie daran gedacht, dass es vielleicht sinnvoll wäre ein Testament zu machen. Sie hatten es bisher immer geschafft, den Gefahren zu entkommen, in die sie in aller Regel ungewollt hinein stolperten. Bob glaubte fest daran, dass das auch noch sehr lange gut gehen würde. Und außerdem, was hatte er denn schon, wofür es sich lohnte ein Testament zu machen?

Aber Peters Testament ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, seit der zweite Detektiv davon angefangen hatte. Neben der Sorge, die Peters Bemerkung in ihm ausgelöst hatte, waren da auch immer wieder die Fragen, was wohl in diesem Testament stand.

Frustriert darüber, dass seine Gedanken schon wieder in diese Richtung abschweiften, schwang Bob seine Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Unruhig lief er zum Bad, ohne wirklich einen Grund dazu zu haben. Er drehte auch wieder um, kaum dass er die Tür erreicht hatte, und lief stattdessen im Zimmer auf und ab.

Er beneidete Peter wirklich um seinen tiefen Schlaf. Aber Peters Tag war auch um Längen anstrengender gewesen, als der von Bob. Allein, wenn Bob sich vorstellte, er hätte da an diesem Berg gehangen um die vermeintlich in Not geratene Bergsteigerin zu retten, fühlte er seine Arme und Beine vor Anstrengung ganz schwach werden. Die Berge rund um Rocky Beach, in denen er oft mit Peter unterwegs war, waren nicht annähernd so hoch oder schwierig zu besteigen. Bob war sich sicher, dass er diesen Kraftakt niemals hätte vollbringen können. Erst Recht nicht mit der Aussicht, mitten in ein Gewitter zu geraten, wenn er nicht schnell genug war.

„Was'n los?“, erklang es verschlafen von Peter.

Bob blieb erschrocken stehen. „Entschuldige“, murmelte er leise. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken! Ich kann nur nicht schlafen.“

Peter drehte sich um und schien Bob im dunklen Zimmer zu suchen. „Ich wache auch ständig wieder auf“, stellte Peter fest. „Ich träume ständig davon, dass wir's nicht rechtzeitig vor dem Gewitter wieder hoch geschafft hätten!“

Bob schauderte unwillkürlich. „Ich habe gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass das passieren könnte!“, meinte er. „Ich glaube, ich wäre endgültig verrückt geworden vor Panik, wenn ich auch noch daran gedacht hätte.“

„Habt ihr von da unten überhaupt irgendetwas gesehen?“, wollte Peter wissen. „Wir waren ja schon ziemlich hoch!“

„Da standen ein paar Leute mit Ferngläsern, die alle der Meinung waren, kommentieren zu müssen, wie weit ihr es noch habt. Glaub mir, ich hätte auf diese Schilderungen gern verzichtet!“, berichtete Bob. Er setzte sich zu Peter aufs Bett. „Ich hätte mich nicht getraut, da runter zu steigen!“

„Mich hat das auch ziemlich große Überwindung gekostet“, gab Peter zu. „Aber wir dachten schließlich, diese Frau sei wirklich in Gefahr und wir waren die einzigen, die in der Lage waren zu helfen!“

Bob seufzte. „Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass wir in letzter Zeit immer häufiger in solche Situationen geraten?“

Peter nickte. „Klar. Was glaubst du, warum ich ein Testament gemacht habe? Wir können nicht ewig Glück haben. - Wie geht es eigentlich deinem Kopf?“

„Na ja, geht so. Er tut ziemlich weh, aber ich glaube, das kommt nur von der Beule. Mir ist nicht übel oder so“, berichtete Bob.

Peter seufzte erleichtert. „Dann ist ja gut.“

„Was steht da eigentlich in deinem Testament?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Warum willst du das wissen?“

„Keine Ahnung“, gab Bob zu. „Mich lässt diese Frage einfach nicht los. Wie bist du überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen ein Testament zu schreiben?“

„Den Entschluss habe ich gefasst, als Justus und ich in dem brennenden Haus von diesem Uhrensammler festgesteckt haben“, erklärte Peter. „Ich dachte wirklich, das wäre es gewesen. Und mir sind einige Dinge eingefallen, die ich unbedingt noch einigen Leuten sagen wollte. Also habe ich mich nach dem Fall hingesetzt und das Testament geschrieben und ein paar Briefe.“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Dieser Gedanke macht mir immer noch Angst! - Ist da auch ein Brief für mich dabei?“

„Hm.“ Peter schien darauf nicht unbedingt antworten zu wollen.

„Ich will weder diesen Brief noch das Testament jemals lesen!“, stellte Bob entschieden fest. „Aber wenn es wirklich etwas gibt, was du mir unbedingt sagen willst, dann wäre jetzt genauso gut wie jeder andere Moment, findest du nicht?“

Peter dreht sich auf die Seite und rutschte an die Wand, als wolle er so viel Abstand zwischen sich und Bob bringen, wie möglich war. „Wenn ich den Mut hätte, mit dir darüber zu reden, dann hätte ich keinen Brief schreiben müssen!“, stellte er leise fest.

„Aber du willst, dass ich es unbedingt weiß?“, fragte Bob.

Peter seufzte. „Ich will jedenfalls nicht sterben, ohne dass du es weißt … obwohl das ziemlich erbärmlich ist!“

Bob runzelte die Stirn. „Dann solltest du mir diesen Brief vielleicht geben, wenn wir wieder zu hause sind.“

Peter schnaubte. „Deine Ideen werden ja immer besser!“, stellte er fest. „Ich glaube eher, ich werde ihn verbrennen!“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Manchmal verstehe ich dich wirklich nicht!“, meinte er ratlos.

„Gibt es denn Sachen, die du mir noch unbedingt sagen wolltest, wenn wir wüssten dass … ich weiß nicht, in fünf Minuten die Welt untergeht?“, wollte Peter wissen.

Bob musste gegen seinen Willen lachen, weil Peter es so einfach schaffte dieses Gespräch ins Lächerliche zu ziehen. „So wie in einem dieser zahlreichen Katastrophenfilme mit uns beiden als Hauptcharakteren, ja?“

Peter nickte und Bob glaubte im spärlichen Licht sein Grinsen zu sehen. „Ja, genau so!“

Während Bob darüber nachdachte, legte er sich neben Peter, das Gesicht seinem Freund zu gewandt. „Wenn ich dir das sage, sagst du mir dann, was in deinem Brief steht? Obwohl es ja eigentlich mein Brief ist, weil er an mich adressiert ist!“

Peter zögerte. „Vielleicht“, murmelte er schließlich.

Bob musste wirklich über eine Antwort nachdenken, obwohl er nach so einem Tag doch eigentlich wissen sollte, was er Peter noch unbedingt sagen wollte, wenn sie nur noch fünf Minuten zu leben hätte. Er hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht, weil er sich immer an dem Gedanken festgehalten hatte, dass sie schon irgendwie heil da heraus kommen würden, in was für einer Gefahr sie auch immer gelandet waren.

„Ich will mir so eine Situation eigentlich gar nicht vorstellen“, meinte Bob.

„Wenn wir vorhin miteinander hätten reden könne, über ein Headset oder so, was hättest du mir dann gesagt, als ich da an der Wand hing und wenn klar gewesen wäre, dass ich es vor dem Gewitter nicht wieder hoch schaffe?“, fragte Peter leise.

„Dass du dich verdammt noch mal beeilen sollst und du gar nicht erst auf die Idee kommen solltest, dich von so einem lächerlichen Gewitter unterkriegen zu lassen. Dass … dass ich nicht will, dass du stirbst und dass ich…“ Bob stockte erschrocken, als er feststellte, dass sein Mund schneller war als sein Gehirn.

„Und was?“, wollte Peter wissen.

Bob atmete tief durch. „Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst. Und ich will auch gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Du hast keine Ahnung, was für eine Scheiß Angst ich hatte und wie hilflos ich mich gefühlt habe, weil ich keine Chance hatte, dir zu helfen.“

„Doch, ich weiß sehr gut, wie du dich gefühlt hast“, erwiderte Peter ruhig. „So habe ich mich gefühlt, als du vergiftet warst. Nur, dass es da nicht einmal in deiner eigenen Macht stand, einen Ausweg zu finden.“

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach damit aufhören“, meinte Bob leise.

„Was?“, fragte Peter verwirrt.

„Einfach aufhören zu ermitteln, damit es nicht doch irgendwann noch mal schief geht“, erklärte Bob seinen Gedanken. „Justus ist angeschossen worden und es hätte viel schlimmeres passieren können!“

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir das könnten?“, wollte Peter wissen.

Bob seufzte. „Nein. Aber wenn ich darüber nachdenke, was in letzter Zeit alles passiert ist, dann wünsche ich es mir manchmal. Kein normaler Jugendlicher wird mal eben vom Geheimdienst entführt, nur weil er zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war. Wir hätten so viel weniger Ärger, wenn wir ein anderes Hobby hätten.“

„Das stimmt“, meinte Peter. „Dir sitzt dieser Fall mit dem Geheimdienst ganz schön in den Knochen, was?“

„Ich war dazu verdammt hilflos zuzusehen, wie sie dich einfach mitgenommen haben!“, stellte Bob zähneknirschend fest. „Und ich hatte kein Ahnung, was sie überhaupt von dir wollten! Natürlich vergesse ich das nicht einfach so!“

„Aber wir hätten auch niemals so viel erlebt oder so viele interessante Leute kennen gelernt oder schon so viel von der Welt gesehen!“, gab Peter zu bedenken. „Es gibt einige Erfahrungen, auf die ich gern verzichtet hätte, das ist wahr. Aber alles in allem bin ich schon ganz zufrieden mit meinem Leben.“

„Verrätst du mir jetzt, was in diesem Brief steht?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht!“

„Schade“, murmelte Bob. „Aber da ist noch etwas, was ich dir wahrscheinlich gern hätte sagen wollen, was ich aber trotzdem mit Sicherheit für mich behalten hätten, weil es nur dazu geführt hätte, dass du vor Schreck nicht weiter kletterst oder runter fällst.“

Peter schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Ich bin erfahren genug im Bergsteigen, um nicht einfach los zu lassen!“

Bob holte tief Luft. Wenn das hier schief ging, würde er es einfach auf den Schlag auf den Kopf schieben und die Schmerzmittel, die er deswegen genommen hatte. „Auch nicht, wenn ich dir gesagt hätte, dass du verdammt noch mal heil da herunter zu kommen hast, weil ich sonst keine Gelegenheit mehr hätte, dich um ein Date zu bitten, sollte ich denn jemals zu dem Entschluss kommen, dass ich mich damit nicht vollkommen lächerlich mache?“

Peters Lachen verstummte und Bob schloss gequält die Augen. Warum konnte er auch seinen Mund nicht halten? Mochte ja sein, dass er seit Wochen darüber nachdachte, aber er hatte auch von Anfang an gewusst, dass das etwas war, das er lieber für sich behalten sollte.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, bis Peter doch noch etwas sagte. „Nein, ich hätte nicht losgelassen. Das wäre ein ziemlich guter Ansporn gewesen, rechtzeitig vor dem Gewitter von dieser Wand weg zu kommen.“

Bob schlug überrascht die Augen auf, als er spürte, wie Peters Finger bei diesen Worten vorsichtig nach seiner Hand tasteten. Peter verflocht ihre Finger miteinander.

Bob brauchte einen Moment, um wirklich zu erfassen, was Peter da gesagt hatte. In diesem Moment wünschte sich Bob, es wäre etwas heller im Zimmer, denn es verunsicherte ihn ungemein Peter nicht ansehen zu können. „Wenn ich dich jetzt also frage, ob du mit mir ausgehst, wenn wir wieder in Rocky Beach sind, dann schickst du mich nicht zum Teufel?“

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht“, meinte Peter sanft. „Ich würde mich wahnsinnig darüber freuen und ziemlich ungeduldig darauf warten, dass wir wieder zu Hause sind!“

Bob grinste breit. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.

Peter gab ein leises Murren von sich. „Du hast ja immer noch nicht gefragt!“, stellte er empört fest, obwohl Bob nur zu deutlich hörte, dass Peter ein genauso breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht tragen musste, wie er selbst.

Bob biss sich auf die Lippe, aber es half nicht, er fing lauthals an zu lachen. „Ja, du hast Recht“, fiel ihm auf. „Also: Wirst du mit mir ausgehen, wenn wir wieder in Rocky Beach sind?“

„Wenn du aufhörst mich auszulachen!“, verlangte Peter, nicht halb so beleidigt, wie er wohl klingen wollte.

„Ich lache dich nicht aus!“, erwiderte Bob, bemüht darum sich wieder zu fangen. „Wirklich nicht!“

„Schon klar.“ Jetzt lachte auch Peter.

Sie brauchten beide lange, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Aber schließlich lagen sie einige Zeit ruhig nebeneinander. Und Bob fürchtete schon fast, Peter sei wieder eingeschlafen. Wundern würde es ihn nicht. Auch er spürte die Müdigkeit nur zu deutlich, doch da rauschten im Moment zu viele Endorphine durch seinen Körper, als dass er glaubte, einschlafen zu können.

Doch Peter war nicht eingeschlafen. „Und ich werde den Brief tatsächlich verbrennen, sobald wir wieder zu Hause sind“, meinte er irgendwann leise in die Stille hinein.

Bob runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. „Was?“

„Er ist jetzt überflüssig, weil du ohnehin weißt, was drin steht“, erklärte Peter.

„Ach ja?“, fragte Bob grinsend. „Weiß ich das?“

Peter zog ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände zu sich und drückte einen Kuss auf Bobs Handrücken, was ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln durch Bobs Körper fahren ließ. Er war schon lange nicht mehr richtig verliebt gewesen, obwohl er ja wirklich kein Kind von Traurigkeit gewesen war. Das jetzt ausgerechnet Peter diese Gefühle in ihm auslöste, war noch immer ein wenig irritierend.

„Ich liebe dich!“, murmelte Peter und Bob spürte die Bewegung der Lippen an seiner Haut. „Das steht da drin. Na ja, mehr oder weniger, nur nicht ganz so konkret.“

Bob rutschte näher zu Peter. „Ich liebe dich auch!“, erwiderte er leise.

„Muss ich eigentlich bis zum dritten Date oder so warten, oder darf ich dich jetzt schon küssen?“, fragte Peter zögernd.

Bob lachte leise. „Warten ist eine ganz schlechte Idee!“

„Gut, dass wir da einer Meinung sind!“

Bob war fast ein wenig enttäuscht, als Peter ihre Hände voneinander löste. Doch einen Moment später spürte er Peters tastende Finger erst an seinem Hals, dann an seinem Gesicht, bis sie sanft über seine Lippen strichen. Kurz darauf ersetzten Peters Lippen seine Finger. Bob lehnte sich näher gegen seinen Freund, der ganz zu ihm heran gerutscht war, und seufzte zufrieden.

Bob versank vollkommen in dem Kuss. Peter endlich wirklich so nah sein zu können, war um Längen besser, als er es sich in den letzten paar Wochen ausgemalt hatte. Aber schließlich musste er den Kuss widerwillig unterbrechen, als er das Gähnen einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Die Anstrengungen des Tages schienen nun doch noch ihren Tribut zu fordern.

„Müde?“, fragte Peter sanft.

„Hm.“ Bob lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Peters Schulter. „Konnte bisher noch gar nicht schlafen“, murmelte er.

„Dann sollten wir die restlichen Stunden der Nacht wohl besser zum Schlafen nutzen“ meinte Peter. „Vielleicht können wir die restlichen paar Tage ja doch noch unseren Urlaub genießen.“ Er küsste Bob auf die Stirn. „Und wenn wir Glück haben, schneit nicht gleich wieder der nächste Fall ins Haus und wir können unser erstes Date auf Morgen oder Übermorgen vorziehen, was hältst du davon?“

Bob grinste und seufzte zufrieden. „Wenn wir Justus abhängen können!“

„Ich bin mir sicher, wir finden was, womit wir ihn beschäftigen können!“, stellte Peter zuversichtlich fest. „Aber darüber können wir uns auch morgen Gedanken machen.“ Ein weiterer Kuss, dieses Mal direkt neben Bobs Ohr. „Lass uns schlafen, ja?“

„Hm.“ Bob zog die Decke zwischen ihnen hervor und breitete sie über ihnen aus. „Schlaf gut“, murmelte er.

„Jetzt mit Sicherheit“, erwiderte Peter. „Du auch!“


End file.
